Naminé's highschool life
by Somethingepic15
Summary: Naminé moves to a new high school where she only know her sister she starts to open up to people one person at a time and eventually falls in love with a boy named roxas. Roxas's old life also becomes a part of Naminé's life Rox/Nam Sora/kairi Xion/? Sorry is better as it goes on. Just get lost the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naminé got up for her first day at school at Destiny high School. She wished that she didn't have to go, the only person she knew was her sister Kairi. Naminé did know Kairi's crush and she was exited to meet him and the rest of Kairi's friends but beyond them she wasn't going to know anyone.

She put her clothes on, put her make up on and met Kairi at her car. Kairi smiled when Naminé got into her car and said. "Hey Naminé ready to go school."

"Yeah sure" Naminé was nervous after heading from her old school to a new school she hope what happen at her last school wouldn't happen again.

"Alright your going to meet some of the best people in the world i have a great group of friends and i texted them saying that you were coming and they are exited to meet you. " Kairi continued to talk Naminé stopped listening to her because Kairi did this all the time she just continued ranting on about what ever and Naminé was thinking of her class schedule and not knowing where her classes were and his things at her school are gonna turn out.

They finally got to school and Kairi still didn't notice Naminè stopped listing to her. She decided to tune back into Kairis rambling. "So your also going to meet this really cute guy name Roxas you and him should be great friends. Like me and Sora" Kairi said with a smile she knew that she had already told Naminé about how she liked him. "You ready to go Nams"

"Yep lets go" They walked into the school and Kairi instantly Found Sora, Roxas, Xion and Riku hanging out in the courtyard.

"Come on Naminé ill introduce you to everyone."

"okay" Naminé said quietly. She couldn't stop thinking if she she looked bad or they wouldn't like her. They walked up to the group of friends.

"Hey Kairi you look great today." Sora said with a smile on his face. Naminé noticed the way Sora and Kairi were looking at each other. They looked so happy to see each other. Namine was happy no one had noticed her. She was hoping that she could get

through the morning before class without anyone noticing her.

" Who is that hiding behind you Kairi. Is that the girl you told us about. "Said Roxas. Crap Namine thought she knew eventually they would notice her but she wanted to get away with it this morning but she couldn't change things now.

"Yeah its Naminé. Everyone this is my twin sister Namine"

Everyone said hi to her.

"Hey its nice to meet you I'm Roxas" Roxas extended his hand with a smile. When naming noticed him she shook her and feeling a strange warmth that was a familr feeling. She couldn't help but think that she knew Roxas from somewhere and also noticed how cute he was.

"Hey I'm Xion this is Riku and this cheerful boy is Sora, Aqua Ven and terra should be around he somewhere it would be bad if they were late the first day and knowing aqua she'll be mad if terra makes her late like he always did last year."

The bell rang.

"Oh Crap we have ten minutes to get to class hey Roxas Do you have the same locker as last year" said Kairi Roxas nodded. "Alright then your locker is right next to Namine's could you take her there since mine is in the other building.

"I would be happy to come on Naminè lets go"

Namine looked at Kairi who her a confirmation smile to let her know that everything would be find and she was in good hands. So Namié simply smiled at Roxas and said

"Ok"

As they walked through the crowds of people Roxas was asking her simple questions about the thing shse like what her favorite color is and her favorite song little things like that." Cool my favorite song is Radioactive."

"Thats cool what are your hobbies" Roxas was surprise this is the first time she talked to him without him asking her a question.

"i like to draw i play piano and i like soccer" Roxas was happy that she was finally started to talk to him. He thought him and Naminé could be great friends if she came out of her shell.

Meanwhile Sora was walking to class with Kairi.

"How do you think its going with Naminé and Roxas. Sora said

"It should be great if anyone can get that girl to break out her shell its him they have a lot in common and she will open up to him eventually"

"Whatever you say Kairi: Sora said as they both walked into class.

Back to Naminé.

"Well here's Your class" Roxas said they both walked into there art class and sat at the same two person table.

They both pulled out there sketch book and they both started drawing. after about five minuets and the class started teacher said they could draw what they like for the first day. So most of the class just heard that as a do whatever you want for this period. Naminé was drawing silently next to Roxas and he was also drawing.

"hey what are you drawing?"Naminé didnt hear him she could just continued drawing thinking about his blonde hair and his smile. Roxas looked over and saw what she was drawing and taped her shoulder and naminé shrieked and dropped her sketch pad. "Hey are you okay sorry"

"No its okay i just wasnt paying attention. its okay Roxas." Naminé hoped he didn't notice that he was drawing him. She liked Roxas she liked that they were friends and he was nice.

The bell rang and Roxas and Naminé packed up there stuff and walked out the door."Hey nams Kairi will meet you here in a second."

"Okay bye Roxas" Roxas smiled and she smiled back it felt weird it was making a friend so fast she still didn't know if she could trust him but for now they can be waited for Kairi to meet turned around looking for Kairi but she couldn't see her so she started walking.

"Hey wait up Nams" Karia ran and caught up with her sister. "Hey nams how was your class with Roxas.

"It was fine. Better then sitting in a class by myself."

"Did you talk at all or did he do all the talking."

"We talked on the way to class but not in class"

"Okay. Well your next class is english right." Naminé nodded "Alright the teacher you have will be cool your gonna have to pick a partner for the semester Im not in your class but Xion is you should Partner up with her and i think Terra Aqua and Ventus are also in that class."

They walked to the class and Kairi said goodbye and Naminé sat down in a desk and pulled out the books she needed for this class.

"Hey Naminé remember me?" Naminé looked up and Xion was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Xion."Xion sat in the desk in front of Naminé .Terra, Aqua and Ventus walked in and sat in the surrounding desks.

"hey guys have you met Naminé yet?" Xion asked

"No we haven't im Aqua this and Terra and this is Ventus."

"Oh... Hi." Naminé said quietly.

"Alright if everyone would take there seats" Mr Xigbar said "You all need get your stuff out and write an essay on the power of the heart.

"Wow first day of school and there is already to much work" Ventus said

"yeah i know uhhhh this class is going to be so boring" Terra said. Naminé just put her head down and went to sleep she didn't feel like doing the assignment.

She slept though the class. Aqua and terra and Xion left, Ventus was about to leave when he looked and Naminé saw she was still sleeping. So he walked over and grabbed her shoulder "hey Naminé.. Naminé wake up.

Naminé opened her eyes "oh hey Roxas is the class over?"

"Roxas no i'm Ventus Remember im his brother"

"Oh... thats right sorry."

"Come on we got to go to lunch everyone is waiting"

"Oh.. okay."

They walked to the lunch room and saw the group of friends all standing and talking. Ventus ran over, "Hey guys whats up"

"Nothing really just listing to Sora trying to flirt with Kairi" Riku said.

"Aww Come on guys were not really flirting" Sora said

"Yeah whatever you say Sora we know what your really doing" Xion said. They whole grouped laughed at Sora expense.

"Hey Naminé do you want to go take a walk." Naminé gave Kairi a worried look.

"Go ahed Naminé just meet me outside the gym" Kairi said with a smile.

"oh okay"

"Come on lets go." Roxas said. they started walking around the school went up the stairs and got on the roof and sat down. " So how were your classes?"

"They were okay. What about yours."

"Mine were okay. I have a question about art."

"Go ahed." I hope he doesn't ask a question about what i was drawing in my sketch book i dont want to lie about it.

"What were you drawing in art class"

"Oh in art i don't really remember what it ws i drew a couple of thigns oh well you draw really well. So don't you take music class 5th period right?"

"yeah, dont you take music class?"

"yep i play piano remember i told you this morning"

"the teacher her makes you work on a really hard piece in a group and i was wondering if you would like to do that with me you can sing and i can play piano?" Roxas asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh I don't know" Naminé said

"Come on it will be fun" Roxas gave her a smile

"Ok lets do it then" Naminé

"Alright awesome lets go back and hang out with everyone else." They walked back, Naminé noticed that Terra, Aqua and Ventus had left it was just Riku, Sora, Xion and Kairi.

**RIIIIINNNGGGG!**

"alright well ill see you in music class. bye Naminé"

"Bye Roxas"

Naminé walked over to her sister. "hey... you ready to go to class now?"

they started to walk towards there math class. "So how did it go with Roxas."

"It went fine he just wanted to know if I wanted to work with him in music class with the partner projects that we have to do." they got into class and sat together." It was nice of him to ask because i don't know who i would've asked if it wasn't him i wouldn't know who to work with.

"Thats great sis, do you like him" Kairi asked.

"yeah he's okay." Namine answered.

"good i knew you guys would hit it off well. i hope hes the first perosn that can get you out of your shell." Kairi said.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean." Naminé said

"You know exactly what i meant by that" Kairi laughed. The class finished later Naminé got through the class and got to music class and saw Roxas sitting in the top row.

"Hey Naminé come sit next to me." Naminé walked up and sat next to roxas. "hey how was math with Kairi?"

"it was fine i guess" Naminé said

"Hello students take your seats the first project that will be due before the end of the semester you will pick a partner or group to do a music piece choose well because you wont be able to change."

"Oh well are you exited for the first day of music ?" Roxas asked.

"yeah I guess."

"Look naminé i like you, you seem really cool and were into some of the same things but its hard to be friends with someone that says yeah i guess to everything."

"Okay roxas i see what you mean" namine said she smiled at Roxas she didnt mind him being so foward with him she actually preferred it. "okay so whats up"

"Well i was wondering if I could hear you sing?" roxas asked

"Im sorry but i don't like to sing in front of people, sorry Roxas.

"Why don't you sing in front of people?" Roxas asked

"i dont know i just never thought i was good enough so i don't."

"how about we practice at my house saturday and friday night if thats fine with you?" Roxas asked. "That way we can work on or music assignment and i can hear you sing."

"i can agree as long if i can bring kairi" Naminé answered.

"alright" the period eventually ended. Naminé went to her locker got some stuff put some way and met Kairi at her car." hey are you ready to get home because i want to take a nap."

"yeah lets go" Kairi said. "So how did you like your first day at school here?"

"Its a lot better then then my old school and i like the people here" Naminé answered.

"Like Roxas"

"I like Roxas he seems to be a really caring person im going over to his house friday and saturday and your coming with"

"Im surprised you warmed up to him so quickly and yeah Sora will probably be there too i can't wait to go" Kairi said.

**i wrote this as a short mini chapter because I thought I wasn't going to be able to write for a week but turns out it can so tonight I'm going to write a very huge chapter to make up for the pretty short one Please revoee if you likethe story thanks Pm what you would like to see happen in the later chapters. And last of all i havent been proof reading these i tried ****failed and someone has said they will do it for me this basiclly means thank you to that person and the chapters wont be posted as fast but still pretty fast since i've been posting one chapter a day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naminé and Kairi walked into the house. " yeah i thought that you would like another place to hang out with Sora i know you to well." Naminé said and laughed. they both put there backpacks up.

"hahaha you know me too well Naminé but what about you and Roxas? Kairi asked.

"What do you mean about me and Roxas"

"Oh you should know exactly what I'm talking about i know he likes you and i think you starting to like him"

"I mean he is cool and he's nice but i just met him and he is just a friend same as ventus and terra just friends."

"Yeah i bet thats what you will be saying tomorrow when me and you go over to his house everything is gonna change when you get over there for a night or 2 trust me."

"What ever you say I'm gonna grab some food and head up to my room okay." Naminé grabbed some chips and headed to her room.

"Okay see ya later." kairi answered.

Naminé walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. _Roxas huh she thought. _Naminé pulled our her sketchbook and started to draw Roxas again. She remembered his amazing blonde hair and started with that in her sketch. the she started to draw his eyes and his nice smile. _Maybe i do like him. No its not that its just Kairi making me think i do, but he so nice an __due really seems to actually care and he's honest i don't know i guess we well find out tomorrow at his house. Well I'm going to get some sleep ill guess ill go tell Kairi._

Naminé left her room and walked down the and found Kairi on the phone with Sora... again."So i'm going to Roxas's house with Naminé if you want to come with me"

"Hey i'm going to bed ill see you tomorrow Kairi."

_"_Yeah okay Naminé see you tomorrow... so your gonna come... alright great ill see you tomorrow bye Sora"

Naminé walked back up to her room turned the lights off and went to bed.

**Next day**

Naminé woke up with a smile on he face knowing she was going to be able to see Roxas again she got up got dressed put make up on and went downstairs to meet Kairi. "Hey sis you ready to go to school."

"yeah come on lets go" they both got into Kairi's car and she started to drive to school. "so you exited to see Roxas agin."

"Yeah i am... i actually am." Naminé answered.

"See i told you, you would like him."

"hey i never said i like him just that i caint wait to see hm theres a diffrence you know."

"Sure whatever you say Naminé i know pretty soon you will be all over him. But what about everyone else. You know like Aqua Terra and Ventus."

"There all nice Ventus was nice to me he woke me up in class but besides that i really never got a chance to talk to anybody else."

"Oh well you need more friends then just me Sora and Roxas so try to be less shy."

"Hey i made one friend in one day it usually takes a week you should be proud of that."

"Yeah i guess i should i remember when you tried to be friends with sora and it took you six months just remember his name Naminé." Kairi pulled in the parking spot and both of the girls got out of the car. " ready to go see everybody"

"yep i cant wait." they walked in the school and walked around and saw Roxas and Sora standing together."

"Oh so Kairi asked you to come to since she is coming" Roxas said

"Yep so your gonna have a full house tonight" Sora responded

"Yeah but its fine as long as Naminé comes everything will be great i really hope she comes." Roxas said

"Dud she'll come don't worry about it im exited to finally get to hang out with Kairi more"

"Looks like we both get our wish oh wait there they are"

"Hey guys" Kairi said Sora rand over and gave Kairi a hug.

"Hey Kairi" Sora said

"Oh hey Roxas" Naminé walked over and Roxas grabbed her hands.

"Hey Naminé"

"Aww look at you two love birds" Sora said. Naminé let go of Roxas's hands and giggled.

"Yeah whatever you say i think you should be looking at yourself with Kairi " Roxas said. Sora looked at Kairi while he was holding her smiled and let her go. Just then Xion and Riku walked up.

"Hey guys" Xion said

"Hey Xion" Sora said

"What took you guys so long"

"Xion asked me to pick her up because her car wouldn't start and by the time i got there she fell back asleep and let me tell you once this girl is asleep its impossible to wake her up." Riku said

"it didn't take you that long just an extra 15 mins of you yelling at me to wake up no big deal."

"Yeah no big deal when your the one that doesn't have to yell for 15 mins"

"Hey Naminé lets go ahed and head to our lockers before class starts" Roxas said.

"Yeah lets go ahed and go bye guys."

"See ya Naminé" they both started walking towards there lockers.

"Yesterday when you asked what i was drawing i was drawing-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Roxas interrupted.

"No i want to tell you... yesterday i was drawing you"

"Oh i know i was just waiting for you to tell me i saw before you freaked out."

"Oh you did"

"Yeah i did but are you excited for tonight"

"Yeah i am its fun hanging out with you." Naminé said. She grabbed Roxas's hands and held them.

"Oh huh i wasn't expecting that come on" They let go to get into there lockers and get the things they needed. Naminé waited for Roxas to get done getting his stuff.

"You ready to go Roxas" Roxas got back up and Naminé immediately grabbed his hand again as they both walked into class together.


	4. Chapter 4

So, what do you plan on singing Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know... but I'm happy to hang out after school." Naminé answered. They both took their seats and pulled out there sketch books.

"Yeah, I am too."

"Alright, today students you will need to pick a partner and draw something together. It can be anything you want, it can be something you like, someone you like or anything you both feel like doing.

"Partners?" Namine asked.

"Of course, who else would I partner up with?" Roxas said and smiled.

"That's true, it looks like your stuck with me then." Naminé said.

"I don't think I would rather partner with anyone else." Roxas said. Naminé smiled and looked away, then Roxas made her look at him again "No. I really mean it Naminé."

"Oh... uh, thank you. It means a lot."

"Anytime. So what do you want to draw?"

"I know." she pulled out her pencil and started to draw Roxas hugging someone. When she had finished her part of the drawing, she pointed to the blank space.

"Come on! Do your part."

Roxas was confused for a moment, then figured out what she wanted him to draw. He began to draw Naminé. He started with her hair and then started on her beautiful face, getting her amazing smile in the process and he eventually finished the drawing.

"I think it looks great. What do you think Naminé?"

Naminé didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"So i guess you-" Naminé moved closer to his face and kissed him. Realizing what she was doing, she moved away quickly.

"Uh, sorry! I'll just go."

RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Naminé put all her stuff in her bag and ran to her next class.

"Wait Naminé!" Naminé continued to run.

"Hey Naminé, whats wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to get to class fast." Naminé replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch, sis. Bye!" Kairi said. Naminé walked into her next class and saw Xion sitting down, she ran over.

"Hey Xion, can we talk for a minute?" Naminé asked.

"Sure, what do you need Naminé?"

"I think... I just ruined my relationship with Roxas."

"Why would you say that? I thought you and him were pretty cool."

"Well, we were in art class and we were supposed to draw something with a partner, and I drew Roxas holding someone then Roxas drew me, then I kinda... sorta... kissed him."

"WHAT!? You kissed him! what was it like?" Xion asked, dumbfounded.

"It was amazing, and I loved it but I think he hates me now, I don't know what I should do."

"Listen, you shouldn't worry about it! Roxas is a nice guy and I'm over a HUNDRED PERCENT sure he likes you and you like him. Here I'll text him right now and ask what he thinks about you." Xion said.

"Okay. Thank you so much" Naminé said. Xion pulled out her phone and texted Roxas. The text said: 'hey so you and Naminé seemed to click yesterday, what do you think about her?'

Terra, Aqua and Ventus walked in the room.

"There, I texted him. Oh, hey Aqua and Ven."

"What? I don't get a hello!" Terra said.

"I don't think you deserve a hello" Xion shot back.

"Sure, I know you love me." Terra said, smirking.

"Yeah, okay... how about we start dating right now then?" Xion said.

"Alright, you're on!"

"Fine! We're dating now."

"I'm glad, Xion." Terra said.

"I am too, Terra."

"Well that was weird." Ventus said.

"I would have to agree with that, Ven." Aqua said.

"Hey, Xion, I'm gonna take a quick nap, wake me up at the end of the period." Naminé said.

"Look who's going to sleep again! Okay I'll wake you up then." Xion said.

The period ended.

"Hey Naminé! Wake up! I have a text from Roxas, it says: he misses you and he's not mad he just wants to talk and right now it's lunch so now's the best time to talk. Come on lets go."

"Okay." Naminé said with a smile.

**There you go have a ball This was also a short chapter thought this would be a good place to stop and more to come tomorrow for people that read my other story i will continue that tomorrow. Very special thanks to Emo Unfaltering for proof reading the story please Review! (: So i wont be writing for a few days a got into a bet of who can beat pokemon ****emerald but i promising a giant chapter to make up that i wont be on Marshstomp ftw **


	5. Chapter 5

Naminé walked into the lunch room and saw Kairi standing with Sora she continued to walk towards them."Hey guys."Naminé said. She was still worried with the conversation that was going to happen between her and Roxas.

"Hey Naminé so i heard what you did with Roxas how was it? Kairi asked.

"It was Amazi-" Naminé was cut off.

"Hey Naminé Do you want to come with me real fast" Roxas said. Naminé looked at Kairi and Sora and they both gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay lets go."Naminé said. They both started walking and ended up sitting in the soccer stadium. "So what do you need Roxas?' Naminé asked even though she knew exactly what was about to commence.

"You should know what this is about." Roxas started to laugh "But really why did you run away for me for if you would've let me talk you would have heard me say that I adore you and you are my type of girl." Naminé blushed at his kind compliments that were directed at her.

"So i have a question." Naminé said.

"And that is?"

"What is your type of girl?"

"Short shy artistic and beautiful blonds" Roxas said. Naminé blushed and moved closer to him and laid her head in his chest. She had a strange feeling in her stomach but she liked this she wished that they could stay like this forever. "Naminé will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course i will." Naminé answered she got up and kissed him what seemed like an eternity she didn't want it to end he loved every second of it.

"Hey we should head back."

"Why should we go back when we can stay right here and i can be with you." Naminé leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She thought to herself _I'm really liking this girlfriend stuff._

"I just thought you would want to go back with Kairi to tell her what happened here" Roxas said

"Yeah but i can always tell her on the way home."

"Yeah about that i was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me or something like that?"Roxas asked

"How would we get there?"

"ill drive you" _I didn't know he could drive Naminé thought._"Come on it will be fun."

"DId you forget me, Kairi and Sora are coming over we can go to the park tomorrow pick me up around one" Naminé said.

"Oh thats right i forgot what if we get something to eat then i drive you home and then you come over? Roxas asked

"You really want to hang out with me for longer don't you Roxas?

"Of course"

"All right thats fine as long as you get me back home at four laet me text my mom and ask." Naminé pulls out her phone texts her mo m and her mom said it was okay. "yeah i can go. Lets go ahed and go back, Lunch is about to end. Roxas got up and helped Naminé and they both walked back together holding hands. they both eventually saw Kairi kissing Sora. They both stopped and Naminé gave Kairi the i want an explanation look and Kairi did the same to Naminé.

The bell rang. "Alright ill see you you in fifth period." Naminé said. Roxas leaned over and kissed Naminé and the same happened with Sora and Kairi. "So whats this all of a sudden thing with you and Sora?" Naminé asked. they both started to walk to there next class.

"You cant really believe that you somehow didn't see us dating coming it just so happened to start around the exact moment that your dating Roxas that's all well I should say if your dating Roxas i still need the details to this relationship you got going on." Kairi said as they both waled into the class and took there seats.

Naminé explained what happened with her and Roxas starting at the beginning of the day to now. "OH MY GOD thats so sweet you guys were like amazing together." Kairi said

"Whatever you say what about you and what happened with you and Sora sis?" Naminé asked.

"Well no one else showed up for lunch today they all did there own thing especially with the weird thing that happened with Xion i'm pretty sure it was a joke but its whatever anyways thats not the point so me and him were alone at lunch and he started bring up the past in the summers when we went to the island and he just kept talking about some of the best moments I've mine and his life then he got close in said i was beautiful and he always thought that. He also said that he loved me since he was a kid before i can respond he kissed me."

"Aww you guys are just made for each other you two are so perfect for each other." Naminé said She was happy for them and the fact that they were finally dating and stopped being so stubborn about the whole situation. The bell rang and the both went to there separate classes." See you later. Oh and i almost forgot Roxas is gonna take me home so once i get back will get ready to go over there."

"Okay see ya." Kairi said while walking off. Naminé arrived at her next class which was with Roxas.

"Hey Roxy" Namine said as Roxas ran up and hugged her.

"Roxy" Roxas said with a confused look on his face. "Where did that come form Naminé." They both took there seats.

"I don't know i just thought it up on the spot do you not like it?"Naminé asked.

"No its fine." They both talked for the whole entire period and got a lot of work done on the partner projects." Well with all this work done i don't think we will need to work on it tonight."

"I can agree to that. We should have a lot of fun tonight with Sora and Kairi dating now. Right when she said this the bell rang and the school day ended.

"Need to get any stuff from your locker." Naminé shook her head no. "Okay lets go ahed and go to my car and leave." They waled to his car and he sped of and they left the school then Roxas got a phone call on his cell."Hello this is Roxas… Who's this….. Axel oh hey man how are you doing…. What your moving here….. You will be here tonight alright yeah drop by later and we can hang out you can meet my new girlfriend… Alright see ya then man" Roxas hung up the phone and looked at Naminé that was Axel me and him have been friends a long time he had to move away though I'm surprised he's coming back so soon anyways he's a cool dud you will probably like him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Small preview**

Naminé was sitting with Roxas on the clock tower about to leave to take Naminé back home."You ready to go Naminé?" Roxas asked

"Yeah lets go." Roxas drove Naminé home said there goodbye and Roxas drove home. Naminé walking into the house saw Kairi watching Aladdin.

[Aladdin:]  
Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford ( That's Everything! )

"You have watched this movie way to many times I think if it were Sora or Aladdin i think you'd go with Aladdin." Naminé  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
"I would have to agree but that choice will never happen." Kairi said  
[Crowd:] Riff raf! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!  
"When we leaving?" Naminé asked.  
[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys  
[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys  
[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu!  
[3girls:] Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one man rise in crime  
[older lady:] I'd blame parents Except he hasn't got em'  
[Aladdin:] gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I've got the time!  
"When the movies over" Kairi  
One jump ahead of the slow pokes  
One trip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One skip ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
"ughh fine."  
[crowd:] Stop Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
[Aladdin:]  
Let's not be to hasty  
[Ugly woman:] still I think he's rather tasty  
[Aladdin:]  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along  
[crowd:]  
WRONG!  
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
[crowd:] VANDAL!  
[Aladdin:] One hop ahead of the hump  
[crowd:] STREET RAT  
[Aladdin:] One Trip ahead of Disaster!  
[crowd:] Scoundrel!  
[Aladdin:] they're quick but I'm much faster  
[crowd:] Take that!  
[Aladdin:] here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!

Naminé got ready to leave and sat with Kairi while they both watched Aladdin. The movie eventually ended "Alright you ready to go." Naminé said.

"Wait lets watch Mulan now"

"Are you serious."

"No lets go ahead and go but were watching it when we get back." Kairi said

"Sure whatever you say Kairi." THey both drove to Roxas's house.


	7. Chapter 7

They both got into the car and Kairi started to drive to Roxas' s house. Naminé started to think about Roxas, she started to get that warm feeling inside when she hought aboout him his amazing smile how cute he is, how she says thought about him when she went to sleep.

They pulled into his driveway they got out and started to walk to the front door when Roxas' s dad Leon opened the door."Hi I'm Leon I'm Roxas' s and Ventus' s dad which one of you is Naminé? " he asked.

Naminé smiled sheepishly and said " Yeah I'm Naminé."

"Its a pleasure to meet you ever since he met you Roxas had talked a lot about you I knew we would meet eventually well there both up the Strairs first site on the left. "

"Okay thank you" kairi said as they both started walking up the stairs and went into the room Leon instructed them to go into. they found Roxas playing halo 4 with Sora. "Hey guys what's up. "

"Nothing just giving sora a royal beat down besides that nothing" Roxas replied.

"I'm not losing that bad am I" Sora said. Roxas began to laugh at his friends expense.

"Bad doesn't define how horrible your doing but now that there here I'm gonna hang out with Naminé for awhile ill leave you two alone come on Naminé let me show you around the house." Roxas said. They both started walking around he showed her where everything was and finally reached his room. "This would be my room."

Naminé started to look around the room to see it was surprisingly neat. she sat I'm his bed and look around his room. Roxas sat next to her and put a hand around Her waist and brought her closer to him . Naminé looked up at him and moved her head to where her lips meet his and they started to kiss Roxas moved his hands under the back of Naminé shirt but she didn't notice until she felt his warm hands against her back she let them stay there because she trusted Roxas.

They continued to kiss Naminé backed up to breathe for a moment then she attempted to move back in to continue kissing but Roxas backed up when she moved back in. "Naminé wait. I care about you are a very important person to me and I'll do anything for you I just want you to know that."

Naminé bloodshed and smiled and thought to herself how she could ever met someone as amazing as Roxas. "Roxas you are amazing I'm happy I met you I can't believe someone like you even existed." Naminé and Roxas layed down in Roxas's bed. They both just glared into each other's eye's.

"Heyyyyy Naminé where did you guys go." Kairi said she walked into Roxas' s room and saw What they were doing and backed up and closed the door.

"Hey what's going on in there? " Sora asked

"There gonna need some privacy for awhile"

**finally got a chance to write again I'm going to start write another story my friend Ryan have me the idea and depending on how people like it will depend what I focus on sorry on how short this was I had to do it on the phone because I had to type in my phone which wasn't fun at all. Post a new chapter tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Authers note: Idk about you guys but I was kidding to some kingdom hearts music sms I right it would be epic to_ have_ a star wars world thatt would be the best. i would like to hear sometimes thoughts._

Naminé was still laying down with Roxas when she heard his dad yell to tell them find was ready Roxas kissed Naminé again and said "come on let's go eat"

"It we could just stay up here for a little longer and kiss." Naminé said with a smilegv

e to but my stomach wouldn't." Roxas both held hands and walked down the stairs to find Axel ventus Kairi and Sora sitting at the table eating.

"Hey Roxas is been to long man, who's the girl she's pretty my name's Axel got it memorized. "

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit" Roxas said with a laugh "this is my girl friend Naminé" they both satat the table leaving a seat for Roxas's dad.

"Its good man things were diffrent when you left the crew the rest of the members miss you Xemnas even hinted at the fact that he wanted to get you back here but you will love this everyone moved here with me so the free will get back together again. "

Naminé had a confused look I'm get face and so did everyone but sora and Roxas. Axel figures out that no one me what he meant So he quickly changed the subject to something else. "So how's school been man"

"Its been good. "Just then Roxas's dad came into the room with all the food like he was a waiter.

"Wow look at all this food" Sora said everyone started to eat they all talked about random things and nothing else eventful eventfull happend Naminé eventually left with Kairiright when she drove in to a diffrent road on the way home Kairi started asking questions about her night with Roxas. Naminé told her the story of how everything went down that might and she thought about What Axel was talking about but she let it go for now thinking she would find it eventually.

They pulled in and Naminé went straight to get room opens her website and looked out at the stars thinking about Roxas her night ess amazing she didn't think of how it could've been better. She went to take a shower after she got out she opened her closet put a braw and panties on and turns around hearing the sounds of someone grunting eventually the stranger climbed into her house she then saw Roxas look up at her grinning. "Hey Naminé"

"What are you doing here"

"I thought I would drop by and stay for the night if that's okay with you" Roxas said

"Yeah I guess it's fine" Naminé looked at her feet and realized that she wasn't wearing enough clothing"turn around right now it I will end you" Roxas complied and turned around So she could put a shirt on. "You gonna sleep in this clothes since I can tell you doing have anything else to wear as long as your not mind I'm fine with whatever. "

Roxas just smiled and started to take his clothes of and Naminé lasted form and our the blanket I've get she then looked up and saw Roxas with nothing but his boxers on._wow that's the most attractive thing I think iI've ever seen ._

Roxas for under the covers behind her and put both his arms around her to cuddle. Naminé started to blush "you know Naminé is cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When your shy let's go to sleep climbing made me tired." Roxas moved over and kissed Naminé on the cheek.

"Will you be here when u wake up?" Naminé asked

"I will never leave you Naminé I love you to much I'm just realising that. "

Naminé tried to say it back but when she did Roxas was already asleep she just smiled bitter and feel asleep knowing this is the first time she's actually loved someone.

**I didn't know what I would do with this story but I finally decided in two things I was back and forth about do I just decided to do them bothyou will see In the next chapter**

**DuelRoxas16 I choose halo for a few of my friends we play it all the time until 4 am but I thought about using kh but I thought it was to ironic**


	9. Chapter 9

Naminé was sleeping peacefully with Roxas, she was having a dream about her night with him thinking of the night. "Naminé you need to wake up. "Kairi yelled from her room. Naminé woke up and pushed Roxas of the bed.

"That wasn't the wake up call I was expecting what's wrong Naminé" Roxas said.

"Kairi is about to come in green your clothes and go In the bathroom." Roxas grabbed his clothes and sprinted into Naminé's bathroom. Just then Kairi walked In.

"Hey I need to use your hairbrush where's it at?" Kairi said

"Its in the bathroom. "Kairi said without thinking. Kairi then grabbed her brush from the bathroom.

"Okay thanks."Kairi said while keeping the room. "Don't forget were hanging out with the guys today."

"Okay.. Roxas come on you need to go and how did she not find you?"

Roxas came out of the bathroom with his pants on still showing his chest. "I hid in the bathtub look like it worked but come here. " Roxas said Naminé walked over towards red and right when she was close enough Roxas put his hands around Naminé's waist and started a kiss that lasted a few minutes. Naminé then put her hands around his neck to bring him closer to her.

"Naminé would you like to explain This To me" Kairi said. Naminé nbacked away from Roxas.

"Roxas came over last night and he stayed the night over we didn't do anything we just slept together that's all that happened I swear.

"Roxas would you be so kind as to go I'm the bathroom shut the door and turn the shower on." Roxas could tell she and In an arguing mood so he just compiled and did what she said. Once she could tell that he couldn't hear.

"So how amazing was your night with him i would kill for a night like that with Sora." Kairi said with a smile Naminé returned her smile and said.

"It was so amazing best sleep i've ever had in my life and i hope i can sleep like that a few more times if you know what i mean." Naminé said.

"Well your luck mom wasn't home or she would probably think Roxas was trying to get you pregent but besides that glad you had fun and that is so romantic I'm going to leave so ill leave you two love birds alone." Kairi waled out of the room and Naminé walked into the bathroom to find Roxas leaning up against the sink.

Roxas picked Naminé up and put her on the sink so she was taller then him now and they both started a passionate kiss again. Naminé moved her face back to tell Roxas something "Roxas last night when you said I love you I'm sorry i didn't say it back.

"Dont worry about it you will say it when you ready." Roxas said with a cheerful smile.

"I Think about you all the time your the first thing i think about When i wake up to when i go to sleep and I love you Roxas." Roxas was suprised to hear those words but then replied with a kiss and said.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas left Kairi's and Naminé's house and went back to his own house."So what are we going to do today Kairi." Naminé said.

"Well mom wont be home for another week or two so we can do what ever we want."

"Okay that sounds fine" Naminé said.

"So you can have Roxas over for a few more nights." Kairi said

"Whatever if Sora wanted to sleep in your bed for a night you would let him."

"how about that then Roxas and Sora over to stay the night for a night or maybe a week." Kairi said. Naminé didn't look so sure about it as Kairi did and said.

"You sure mom wont come home early"

"Yeah she on a date she left last night with some guy i didn't get to see who it was. She said she bee gone for a week."

"Okay I guess if she wont find out its fine"

"Yes it is fine so call Roxas and ill call Sora okay."

"Alright." Naminé pulled out her phone and dialed Roxas's number 5024173326. Roxas answered the phone.

"Hey baby whats up."

"Oh uhh i was wondering if u wanted to come over for a few more night my mom is not going to be here for a week and i was wondering if you wanted to sleep here for a little while."

"Yeah that would be really fun my dad left last night for a week two thats strange anyway ill come over tonight." Roxas said

"Alright ill see you tonight i love you"

"I love you 2" Roxas said.

"Alright Roxas is coming over what about Sora."

"Yeah he said he will tell his mom he is staying at Roxas's house" Kairi said. The day went by and Roxas and Sora eventually came over to Naminé's house. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well the Miami heat are in game six of the finals." Sora said.

"Oh yeah Miami will win but lets watch a movie instead i dont think the girls have any interest in watching basketball."

"Alright what do you wanna watch?"

"Lets watch Mulan" Before anyone could disagree Kairi happily put one if the best disney movies of all time in and Naminé and Roxas cuddled on one couch and Kairi and Naminé on the other couch. Halfway though the movie Roxas got a call on his cell.

"Hey ill be right back."

"Ok." Naminé said. Roxas got up from the couch and walked into the other room. Roxas started to talk on the phone Naminé could still here Roxas because he was closer to the door.

"Yeah what do you need Axel... Listin i told you guys when i left that im done im not coming back after what Xemans did... Xion doesn't even remember anything from it... Alright Alright fine ill do it but just this one mission nothing more and im only doing it for you Axel... Yeah yeah you owe me for this... Alright ill see you guys tonight... Alright bye."

Roxas walked into the room and sat back down with Naminé "hey sorry about that."

"What was that about?" Naminé asked.

"Oh it was nothing." Roxas said. the movie eventually ended and they did a few other things and when Naminé and Roxas went to bed and they slept the same way they did yesterday. The clock reached one in the morning and Naminé was soundly asleep in Roxas's arms.

Roxas attempted to leave Naminé by getting up but she woke up. "Hey where are you going."


	11. Chapter 11

"Im just going to the bathroom." Roxas lied. Roxas started to walked out of the room.

"Hey come here." Roxas walked back into the room. "Roxas don't lie to me theres a bathroom right there where are you going don't lie to me."

"Listin im just leaving for a bit okay ill be back." Roxas moved in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Im coming with you." Naminé said.

"No you cant its way to dangerous for you to come with me."

"Well if i'm not going your not going and Axel will be very disappointed to find out you stayed here when he needs your help."

Roxas looked shocked that she knew about what the phone conversation was about."Alright fine but listen you stay close to me the whole time okay."

"Alright fine." Naminé got ready to leave and met Roxas at his car. "alright lets go."

"Come on lets just get this over with." Roxas and Naminé sat in the car in silence as Roxas drove Naminé wondered where they were going. They finally arrived at a house and Naminé noticed Axels car sitting in the drive way. "Come on lets go Naminé."

"Hey Roxas hows it going oh and hey there Naminé how are you." Axel said.

"Im fine thanks." Axel let Naminé into the house but stopped Roxas while he tried to enter Axel stopped him.

"Why did you bring her Xemnas is here that probably wasnt the best idea."

"I know but she wouldnt let me leave without her so i had no choice if i wouldnt have shown up there would be way more trouble then this Just keep her out of Xemnas' sight he doesnt need to know."

"Okay" Axel quickly chased after Naminé. "Hey your riding with me your going to get some food alright."

"But what about Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Oh he's fine don't worry i just got some of his stuff come lets go." Naminé and Axel got into Axel's car and drove of. Now was the bad part of the night Roxas had to Meet with Xemnas the Organizations leader her walked into the living room to find Xemnas sitting with Saix.

"Come Roxas please take a seat we have much to discuss" Roxas sat down in a chair looking straight into Xemnas's eyes he could see the evil intent in his eyes. Roxas remembered the day he told Axel he was leaving to live with his brother and father and left the Organization without telling anyone but him.

"So since you left are amazing, family we have here you owe us your time jobs and any resources that you can give us." Xemnas said.

"Yeah ugh about that thats not gonna happen you don't own me you waisted your time coming here you should've stayed how many of you can just you three i figured I'm surprised you even came."

"See this is where your wrong six of us are here the others are holding down the fort back home we are expanding our reach and since you have been here for three years your gonna help." Saix said.

"No I'm not helping i have a life i have i have people that care about me i have people that care about my safety I'm not going to risk it to help you. You don't need me anymore ." Roxas said.

"Fine have it your if you want to endanger your own life then fine so be it you may go." Xemnas said. Roxas got up to leave then Xemnas said something that made him turn around. "Don't think for one second that we dont know about your next conquest." At that time Axel pulled into the driveway at this point. " By that i mean your lovely girl friend NAminé."

"I swear if you touch h-" Roxas stated before Xemans cut him off.

"To think that we would sink so low to hurt a poor inoccent soul you wound me with our words."

"Alright fine ill dp whatever you want." Roxas said.

"Good we will talk more later i think its time you go now." Roxas left the room and met Naminé and Axel outside.

"Oh hey baby you didn't tell me Axel was so funny that was the most fun ive had in awhile we have to hang out more." Naminé said

"Yeah we will Naminé don't worry you will be seeing alot of me after that i promise you."

"We brought you food." Naminé stated.

"Oh thanks but I'm not hungry Can we go back home Naminé i want to sleep."

"Oh yah sure well it was nice hanging out with you Axel."

"Likewise see you Naminé see you buddy." Axel said

"Hey Nami can you drive I'm pretty tired." Roxas said.

"Yeah of course baby you can sleep on the way home." Naminé said. They were riding in the car when Roxas got a text from Axel saying _Listen i heard what happened any dangerous missions they send you on I'm there and if you don't want me ill be protecting Naminé when your not around she's my friend to now. _

Roxas responded with a thanks man will talk about it later shortly later they arrived back at Naminé's house. "Come on Roxas its time to go to bed wake up come one your not gonna make me sleep by myself are you.

"Fine I'm coming up lets go to bed." they both took there clothes off until they were striped in there underwear and both of them got under the covers."Naminé you know i will always protect you no matter what."

"Of course i know that you will always be there for me and i will always be there for you iI love you and ill protect you two."

Roxas smiled as they both fell fell asleep together.

**That was good to finally get done with made it a bit longer just because the other chapters were shorter. thanks for reading Review how you like the Xeman encounter if it was to much or it was done well.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sora was the first to wake up, holding Kairi in his arms he smiled when he looked at her. she was so peaceful when she slept. Sora starred at Kairi for a little while then kairi woke up to see Sora looking at him. "Hey Sora" Kairi said she turend around to kiss Sora on the cheek.

"Did you sleep okay Kairi" Sora said. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips and when there lips met she happily returned the kiss. They kissed for five minutes until they both needed air.

"I slept better with you being here i think you should come over more often." Kairi said Sora just gave her a smile and got up from the bed. " No come back to bed Sora."

"We got to get up at some point Kairi." Sora looked at Kairi and found that she had a pouting face on because she still wanted him to cuddle with her."Kairi I'm not coming back to bed come on get up."

Kairi still stayed in bed and put the covers over her head. Sora starred at her for awhile and gave up and got in the bed with her. "Oh its nice for you to join me" Sora just got under the covers and planted a kiss on her forehead and they both went back to sleep.

Roxas was having dreams about the threats Xemnas made. Roxas woke up with Naminé in his arms he planted a kiss on her cheek and got into the shower. Naminé woke up while he was in the shower. She got up from the bed and though of the time she had with Axel they went to get food Axel made her laugh the whole entire way to get food. She walked into the bathroom Roxas was in to get her hair brush. "Ughh Can i help you Nami"

"Just getting my hairbrush." Naminé grabbed her hair brush. Roxas turned the shower off.

"hey hand me a towel." Naminé grabbed a towel and turned and handed him a towel without looking at him. Roxas took the towel and dried his hair and put the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Naminé saw Roxas's hair still spiky and defying gravity. Roxas stepped closer to Naminé and kissed her on the lips and Naminé returned the kiss and hugged him.

Naminé felt something poking her leg but ignored it for now they kissed for a few more minutes and they both stopped for air. "So do you want to explain what was poking my leg." Roxas blushed and said.

"Yeah sorry about that Naminé" Naminé just laughed and replied.

"It's okay baby ill let you put your clothes on then we can go to the mall." Naminé left the room. Roxas put all his clothes on and got a text from Axel _Roxas There going to have a mission for you ill take Naminé's attention away from you ill take her downtown our something whatever is farthest from you._ Roxas replied with ok and thanks.


End file.
